Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes
Gray Fullbuster vs. Keyes is a fight fought between Fairy Tail Mage Gray Fullbuster and one of the Nine Demon Gates of Tartaros: Keyes. Prologue Following Seilah'sFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 367, Page 20 failedFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 7-10 attempt at destroying the Fairy Tail Guild,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 15-20 the guild invades Cube;Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 11-12 Gray engages several members of Tartaros by himself, their overwhelming number nearly getting the better of him. Much to his embarrassment, however, Juvia Lockser comes to his rescue, spouting words of jealousy and rage at Tartaros' soldiers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 11-12 Very quickly, however, Erza opens up a giant hole in Cube for all of Fairy Tail to enter from,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 15-18 which Gray and the rest promptly do.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 373, Pages 9-10 Before long, Gray happens across Keyes giving chase to, and blocking the paths of, Wendy and Lucy; as he is in his own way as well, Gray punches right through the Black Priest. Finally taking notice of Lucy and Wendy, Gray ducks as they suddenly rush past him. However, as Keyes re-materializes, he recognizes Gray as being something of Silver's, which Gray inquisites upon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 374, Pages 5-8 Battle :The details of the beginning of this battle are unknown. After an undisclosed amount of time, Gray continues to attack Keyes with his ice, but curses his inability to put a scratch on the Demon, as whenever his ice makes contact, Keyes' body turns into mist. Keyes, meanwhile, sensing the impending activation of Face, makes a comment about the Mages' downfall occurring soon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 378, Page 3 :The details of the ending of this battle are unknown. Aftermath Their fight is put on hold, partly, by Warren Rocko, who uses his Telepathy to tell everyone that Mirajane has been safely recovered. Lucy also makes use of Warren's telepathy to inform everyone that Wendy and Carla have destroyed Face; Happy does the same to tell Makarov of Hades' words regarding the release of Lumen Histoire. However, at that moment, Underworld King Mard Geer hijacks Warren's Telepathy and antagonizes Fairy Tail before using Alegria, which causes Cube to turn into a beast called Plutogrim, releasing a liquid that traps Gray, as well as many others, both Fairy Tail and Tartaros alike, in a state of suspended animation as this occurs; Keyes merely watches as Gray struggles with his forced incapacitation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 382, Pages 10-22 Later, though, after the summoned Celestial Spirit King uses Galaxia Blade, the effects of Alegria are reversed, which allows Gray to break free of his suspended state of affairs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 5-11 Very quickly, Gray makes his way to the location of Lucy's victory over Nine Demon Gate Jackal, and protects Juvia from Silver's ice by canceling it out with his own; when the man looks at Gray and smirks, Gray goes wide-eyed. At that moment, however, Tempester appears and tries to kill Gray and the other Fairy Tail members present with a large fireball, but Natsu arrives and eats it, saving them. Gray then stands with Natsu, Gajeel and Juvia to protect Lucy from the wrath of Tartaros, staring down their foes Silver, Torafuzar, Tempester and Keyes—preparing for battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 386, Pages 15-19 References Navigation